Popularity is Everything
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: They had everything, money, good looks, famous parents, and the popularity that everyone wanted since they were born in cribs made out of pure gold... In order to survive you need to be someone because in Hogwarts, popularity is everything. R&R Please


**Popularity is Everything**

**The people in the groups had everything, money, good looks, famous parents, and the popularity that everyone wanted since they were born in cribs made out of pure gold...** **In order to survive you need to be someone, you need to be someone because in Hogwarts popularity is everything. R&R! **

* * *

Everyone in Hogwarts knew the Prima Donnas; Lily Evans, Michelle Knight, Alice Princeton, and Carol Brown. Along with them were the Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The two groups were everything that everyone wanted to be. They were the glory of the school and faced the terrible raise of Lord Voldemort and the beginning of the first war. The war had affected him each differently and badly in a way or another.

When they were gone, they were replaced by a new group of friends The Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger along with their friends; Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. They had to deal with the second raise of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters for the second war. The Prima Donnas, Marauders, and the Golden Trio were the historical figures of the new generation.

The new cliques were recreated in between houses of Hogwarts School for what they had and not whether they were pureblooded or not. The people in the groups had everything, money, good looks, famous parents, and the popularity that everyone wanted since they were born in cribs made out of pure gold according to the students that were below them. The Sweet Hearts; Isabel Parker, Jasmine White, Diana Andrews were all lead by the famous Victorie Weasley. They were anything, but sweet. 

Isabel Parker was the only daughter of Melissa and Harold Parker and the younger sister of an over protective brother; Michael Parker. Her mother was the owner of the famous _Witches Blush_ boutiques and her father was a famous quidditch reporter. Isabel was admired by all with her long curled black hair, innocent honey brown eyes with a smile that fooled people, and was a talented flyer. She had boys kissing the ground she walked on and girls envying her from afar.

Jasmine White was the youngest daughter of four to the rich and successfully known; Mara and Jason White owners of the newest broom line named the _Lighting Bolt_. Jasmine was admired by her long gorgeous wavy brown hair with deep green eyes and a mischievous smile. Everyone believed since her family is famous for creating brooms they would think that she would ride brooms, but she didn't, the reasons why she didn't were unknown. She was a major flirt and enjoyed knowing that she was the envy of all girls.

Diana Andrews was the only child to her parents; Lucy and Mark Andrews whom were important investors in Italy and had come back in order for her mother, Lucy Andrews to open her fashion boutique like she had done in Italy and many other placed in Europe and America. Diana was well known for the shoulder length auburn hair with hazel eyes and a smile that was sweet and gentle. Diana was the more controlled girl in the group, yet was able to gain the attention of many boys.

Victorie Weasley was the eldest of the three children of the war hero and curse breaker, Bill Weasley and triwizard champion, Fleur Delacour. Her family was the most known and famous for being involved in the Victory War in which her whole family took part of being strong supporters of Harry Potter, now her uncle. She was the leader for a reason; she stood proud with long blond hair and bright blue eyes inherited by her half veela mother. She had a smile that hypnotized and had the boys of Hogwarts eating from the palm of her hand without even trying.

The four girls were at the top of the clique chain along with another group, the Marauders to be exact. They were mischievous pranksters and most popular boys in Hogwarts. The group contained Blake Hunter, Chase Riva, Daniel Ace and Teddy Lupin.

Blake Hunter was the only son and eldest of four sisters of Jackie and Blake Hunter Senior. His parents were in the music business both in the muggle and wizardly worlds. He was tall with spiked up brown hair, and had a killer smile. Blake was the beater in the qudditch team just as many in his family had done before him. He cared less about school but managed to always pass without him even trying. 

Chase Riva was the third child of two older sisters and a younger brother of Andrea and Michael Riva. His parents had the honor of interviewing the war heroes and publishing a book on the Victory War. Chase stood tall with shaggy black hair that matched his gray eyes and his famous smirk. He also played beater in the quidditch team with Blake and loved to flirt with the many hopeless girls who had fallen for him. 

Daniel Ace was one of three brothers of Melinda and Matthew Ace, two famous unspeakables of the Ministry. His mother was a famous _Witches Magazine_ and his father owned businesses in America.Danielhas blond hair matched his sincere blue eyes and dashing smile that seemed to run in his family. He played keeper in the quidditch team, couched by the best keepers like Oliver Wood and Ron Weasley.

Teddy Lupin the only child of the fallen heroes; Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, grandson of Andromeda Tonks nee Black and godson of the famous Harry Potter. He was tall, with amber eyes inherited from his father, so he is told by his adoptive family and has the rare gift of being a metamorphmagus from his mother and his famous loop-sided smile. Played seeker on the quidditch team taught by his godfather and able to play reserve chaser thanks to his Aunt Ginny Potter. 

They were everything that others wanted to be, always in the society sections and covers of the newspapers and magazines. Went to the biggest parties with other important wealthy people. They were the envy of everyone and they knew it, but they couldn't do anything about it since they were born into the fame and riches that surrounded them everyday of their lives. They were royalty.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Hope you liked the prologe and I'll soon update!**

**Lily Hermione Potter**


End file.
